


Hunger

by FurawaChan (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Blood, Gen, One Shot, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FurawaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Focus was important when zombies were concerned. Sure, zombies were slow and had the intelligence of the now disbanded government, but if you underestimate the damage they can inflict as a group for just a second, you’re as good as dead.</p><p>When the zombies had first broken out it hadn’t been as dramatic as you would have imagined. No burning buildings, no screams of terror, no epic war soundtracks, and definitely no Oscar award winning films. No, that didn’t come until much, much later.</p><p>Death is something you should never mess around with. The dead are dead and that’s the way they should stay. These were not the thoughts running through scientist Grisha Jeager’s head when he tried to bring back his dead wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Chapter One

First Meetings

“Shit.” Levi hissed.

They were surrounded. What had started out as a simple search for supplies had ended up being a suicide mission.

“Levi, what’s the plan?” Petra asked with only a slight quiver in her voice.

They were stuck. A large hoard zombies were blocking the exit of the once convenience store open 24/7. Well, at least before the world went to shit and the dead started to rise from their graves.

“It had to be the store with only one exit didn’t it?” The dark haired male mumbled, eyebrows drawing together. With only a few emergency bullets and the heavy crowds the odds were definitely not in their favour.

Scanning the store, Levi began to form a plan. He wasn’t going to deny it was risky, suicidal even, but with Levi knew that barricade wasn’t going to last forever. Time was running out and they had to get out of there, and fast. The only thing worse than living in a world of zombies, is living in a world of zombies in the dark.

“Petra, gather all the supplies you can,” Levi commanded, “We’re not leaving empty handed.”

“Okay,” Petra complied, hurriedly stuffing various cans into her grubby backpack.

“Petra, I’m going to distract them whilst you run back to base,” Levi explained, gathering his lighter and stray materials.

“But, Levi! I can’t leave you-“Petra began to protest but was cut off. 

“It’s dangerous out there Petra. I don’t doubt your abilities in any way, but there are far too may out there this time.” Levi replied. The male couldn’t risk Petra being hurt, or worse, bitten.

“You always have to be the hero don’t you?” Petra sighed bitter sweetly, a soft smile on her lips. Levi divided the six bullets between them and handed Petra his pistol and dagger.

“Get back safe,” Levi ordered, gathering a few last supplies.

The glass on the door was starting to crack due to the building pressure. Taking it as a final warning, Levi approached the exit. 

“Get out of that window as soon as I change their direction,” Levi said one last command before withdrawing the metal bar.

The doors almost instantly opened, flooding the cramped store with zombies. Loud, chilling moans resonated from their dead bodies. A foul stench tickled at Levi’s nostrils causing him to shiver in distaste.

“Disgusting,” he muttered before knocking the head off the nearest zombie with the metal pole.

With the aid of Petra, Levi took down the zombies obstructing the exit so he could get outside safely. The floor was soon soiled with off-coloured blood and decaying organs. Levi dismissed Petra with a nod as he saw her flee, only have to fight off a few strays.

Levi quickly lit the newspaper; a flash of red light quickly erupted from it. The short male broke into a sprint as more of the risen dead noticed him. Zombies like light. Zombies like fire. Add a human into the equation you’ll have no problem in getting their attention. 

The male had to get somewhere more secluded if he was going to start a fire. He couldn’t risk burning down any resources, and petrol is far too dangerous to be messing with. Levi had no intentions of burning the entire city alight, even if it did meant seeing those creatures burn.

Levi had gathered a vast number of zombies as he continued to sprint towards an old park he remembered visiting once in his childhood. He made sure to keep track of his location, not desiring to be lost in a city crawling with the walking dead.

Focus was important when zombies were concerned. Sure, zombies were slow and had the intelligence of the now disbanded government, but if you underestimate the damage they can inflict as a group for just a second, you’re as good as dead.

When the zombies had first broken out it hadn’t been as dramatic as you would have imagined. No burning buildings, no screams of terror, no epic war soundtracks, and definitely no Oscar award winning films. No, that didn’t come until much, much later.

At first the government were confident that they could control it. After all, it started with just a single case. A lone zombie accidently created by a horrific mistake. Death is something you should never mess around with. The dead are dead and that’s the way they should stay. These were not the thoughts running through scientist Grisha Jeager’s head when he tried to bring back his dead wife.

Some people handle death better than others. Some people don't handle it very well at all. Just know that if you're grieving, you never managed to create a disease that succeeded in killing nearly a fifth of the world’s population and counting.

When Grisha tried to bring back his wife, he successfully created what would soon be the most fatal illness know to the mankind. Surprisingly enough, Grisha confessed to his actions and from then on watched his career burn. Obviously he lost his job, his house, his money, his children, but hey, at least he got enough headlines for a lifetime!

It was decided that this creature should be donated to science. Grisha had managed to convince the government it was worth it to experiment on his wife. If they simply killed it, then his efforts would have meant nothing. It humanity somehow benefited from his mistakes then maybe he would be able to sleep at night. Maybe he could pretend that Carla was alive and breathing somewhere out there, and not once again dead. Unfortunately things only got worse for Grisha Jeager.

But this wasn’t relevant right now. Levi was currently being chased a large hoard of blood thirsty zombies. Grisha wasn’t the most important thing at hand now.

Nearing the park Levi dumped the rest of the materials on the ground and lit the lighter. Thank god for the dry weather otherwise Levi would be screwed. This was his chance. Finally! A chance to escape.

Levi had formed a good distance between himself and the zombies thank to his good stamina. As the distracted zombies began to step into the quickly spreading fire, he quickly climbed the fence and jumped onto a ladder located on the side of a nearby firehouse. It seems there was some luck on Levi’s side as he didn’t break his leg in doing so. Also, the fact that zombies weren’t the most able of climbers was also very helpful. Didn’t stop them from trying though. Bless.

When Levi rose to top of the building he breathed out. His hands felt filthy, but he would have to wait until he got to camp before he could have a proper wash. Levi was suddenly very thankful of how tightly packed the buildings were as he ran from structure to structure.

He had to find Petra first. She should be fairly close to base now, but Levi wanted to make sure she was okay. Petra was perfectly capable enough to handle herself on her own, but with a limited amount of bullets he couldn’t help but feel unsettled.

Rooftops were a lot safer than the ground Levi noted as he spotted other swarms lying about. He felt curious as to why there were so many around, especially at this time. It definately wasn't normal. This didn't help ease Levi's nerves.

If it wasn’t for his figure Levi would be sprawled out on the ground right now with shattered bones, just waiting to become join the army of the dead. Being fit was shockingly helpful during an outbreak of zombies.

Finally Levi noticed a flash of orange hair and began to carefully make his way to the ground.

“Levi!” Petra exclaimed, eyes widening. Levi couldn’t help but feel relieved as he saw Petra, alive and breathing. Apart from her hair now sticking up and the sweat coating her face she was fine. Levi felt incredibly grateful.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Petra smiled. Levi nodded in reply, never one for sappy words. Petra knew he meant well though. They were alive, and that was enough for now. That’s all that mattered in this world. Survival is important. Humanity hadn’t given up just yet.

“Eren! You have to be quiet!” A voice exasperated. Levi and Petra paused. Those were human voices.

“Fuck this world! I don’t have to do what you say!” An angry voice yelled.

“Eren calm down,” a soothing voice said with a hint of warning in it. Zombies liked loud noises. Loud sounds promised food.

“Oi! Stop shouting unless you want to end up as zombie crap,” Levi snapped as he located the trio. Fuck, they’re just kids.

There were two boys and a pretty Asian girl. The boy in the middle had messy brown hair with tanned skin and wild forest eyes. The other besides him was pale with soft-looking blonde hair falling into his soft blue irises, and the girl had pretty features with beautiful dark hair.

They looked around sixteen which was surprisingly since most youths had died during the outbreak. Levi found himself somewhat fascinated by their strong builds and determined faces for such young kids.

“Who are you,” the Asian girl said calculatingly, a suspicious look on her expression.

“I’m Petra, and this is Levi,” she introduced with a slight look of pity. Of course she felt bad for them. Look at the state of those clothes.

“How long have you been out here?” Petra asked softly, making sure not to scare them.

“We were stationed at a military camp not far from over the fence,” Levi noticed how the girl had stood in front of the two boys, as if protecting them “we got overrun so we had to move out. We’ve only been here a few hours,”

“Didn’t you know that the city is loaded with zombies?” Levi cocked an eyebrow.

“We genuinely didn’t,” the blonde boy answered, “the military station was full of supplies so we didn’t need to go out.”

“8 months we stayed in that cage,” the brunette fumed, eyes darkening with anger.

“Eren,” the Asian girl warned again. The boy immediately tried to calm his breathing. There is definitely something going on between those two.

“Where are you staying now?” Petra inquired with downcast eyes.

“We’re planning to get to the police station and set up camp there,” the blonde boy informed.

“What do you do if it’s overtaken by zombies?” Levi asked, folding his arms.

“Then we kill them,” the boy with bright eyes answered confidently without a hint of hesitation. Levi wouldn’t admit it, but he was impressed. A silence had settled over them.

“Levi, they’re just kids,” Petra sighed, looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Please don’t tell me you’re suggesting what I think you are,” Levi groaned. The last thing he needed was three bratty teenagers under his wing. The thought of having more mouths to feed wasn’t very inviting.

But deep down, Levi knew he wanted to help them. They were children, and they wouldn’t survive on their own, especially not in the city.

“We have supplies,” the blonde male prompted, having caught on to what they were discussing.

“How much?” Levi’s ears had perked up. Having more than enough supplies was never a bad thing.

“We’ve got enough food to last for another four months, clothes, water” he listed “soap,” he added after analyzed the way Levi’s hands were twitching. Interesting. He could be useful. Levi mused for a while before coming to a decision.

“Know how lucky you are that I’m proposing this to you,” Levi began with a sigh “I offer for you to stay at our base if you share your supplies with us,”

“We don’t need your help,” the dark haired girl snapped defensively.

“Trust me, you’ll need it,” Levi retorted, meeting the girls fiery glare. Levi had a feeling they wouldn’t be getting along.

“Mikasa, we should take their offer,” the blonde said.

“Is this what you want?” The girl, Mikasa, asked the other two boys. Both nodded in reply and turned to look at Levi and Petra.

“Well, show us the way,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading =^.^=  
> This was orginally going to be a short story but it wasn't having it so it ended up being a one shot. Just assume that they live happily ever after and levi and eren have lots of bum fun when he turns eighteen. At least I didn't delete it like I usually do so its an improvement


End file.
